As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Presentations are often given using a projector to project an image from an information handling system to a screen or wall in a size large enough for the audience to view. A computer can communicate with the projector to output images associated with a display screen of the computer. The communication between the computer and the projector can be through a wired or wireless connection controlled by software installed on the computer. If the communication is through a wireless connection, the user of the computer can be presented with a list, such as a list of service set identifiers (SSID), of projectors that are within the communication range of the computer. The user can then select the desired projector from the list to initiate communication between the computer and the projector.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.